Riddle Me That
by Aymthest Dream
Summary: AU. They've been stuck in a stalemate for years; Thomas Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. However, the appearence of two teens might just change the balance of the war. Enter Harry and Draco Black...


A/N : My first Harry Potter fanfiction ever, so please be kind to me! I know it might be a little bit short, but it was a good place to end the chapter.

* * *

There was nothing special about today. It was a Monday, the second day in the month of July: A date of no particular importance. The weather in London wasn't anything unusual; dreary, cloudy, and drizzling, but perhaps that's why Severus Snape was so alert. It was too inconspicuous. The air felt heavy as a light fog rolled in around midday, right when Severus was in a meeting with the Dark Lord.

He had had a headache since sometime last night, an annoying buzz that no potion could cure. Perhaps it was his senses as a spy telling him that something was coming, perhaps it was the paranoia… No matter which, really for it was then, in the middle of the Dark Lord's speech, that he saw him.

Walking out of The Leaky Cauldron was a boy in his mid teens. Long, raven black hair swayed just above his shoulders as the wind blew. Bangs, tipped silver, were thrown haphazardly across his forehead. His skin was lightly tanned, nothing too exotic that couldn't be explained by playing sports outside and a thin frame. Not so much like a fit body, but more of an anorexic teenager whose been strung out on speckle or some muggle drug. Emerald green eyes peered out from behind the bangs and locked onto his own onyx eyes.

The boy wore no robes and instead was wearing black dragonhide pants, with tall laced boots that clung to him like a second skin. He wore a black shirt with some sort of silver logo on it. It was unclear of what it might have said as a half zipped black vest restricted almost all view of it. However it was none of these things that attracted Severus to this child. It was not the eyes that were currently searching his soul and judging him, nor was it his sexual appearance. It was his aura.

Magic danced over the boy's skin. It was not confined to a ball of magic buried deep under the surface, far from it. To Severus it seemed almost like he was forcing the magic to stay on him instead of forcing it out as all wizards did. Unfortunately for the boy, he was not the only one to have noticed this.

"I want no casualties this time. There will be no ex-"the Dark Lord paused. No, he abruptly stopped speaking as if someone had interrupted him mid sentence. His crimson eyes furrowed in confusion before he turned first to Severus and then to the boy across the street. It was obvious that he had also felt the sudden change in atmosphere. It took several seconds for him to figure out where the disturbance that he felt was located, but once he did, the boy did to.

As if sensing the attention about to be bestowed onto him, he turned away from Severus and to the Dark Lord. '_Bloody hell_' was all that Severus was able to think as he felt his magic being ripped away from him. He could tell that the other members of the inner circle had felt it as well. Bellatrix, who was standing two feet to his right gasped softly and tightened the hold on her wand. Lucius took a half step back, Nacrissa's eyes widened, and the Lestrange twins gulped quietly.

Clang.

Swinging his head around, Severus's mouth actually dropped. Oh Merlin. Voldemort had just dropped his wand in the middle of a crowded street full of muggles. His normally red eyes were green as magic danced wildly over his skin. The boy across the way was looking curiously at them before smiling and the weight of the magic left. Once again he could breathe.

"Draco!" the boy exclaimed excitedly as he scurried across the street heading straight towards them. It took a moment for the boy to reach them but when he did he stopped directly in front of Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man. It seemed as if he wasn't the only one in shock at this whole display. The boy, for some reason had thrown off everyone's normal personas. The child reached out as if to touch the blond's face before he frowned and withdrew his hand, which Severus could now tell were gloved.

He looked absolutely pensive as he cocked his head to the side. Plush red lips parted as he spoke for the first time to them. "You-Your not Draco…"

Lucius glanced to his Lord before speaking. Receiving a nod he began, "I am Lucius Malfoy. I have no idea whom this Draco is, but perhaps you should hurry along and find him."

He didn't head the dismissal. "Lucius Malfoy, father of Cassandra Malfoy. Husband to Nacrissa Black, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the current resident of Malfoy Manor, right?" The boy smiled eerily. "Joined Thomas Riddle on November fourteenth ninete-"

"'Who are you?" The Dark Lord.

"I'm just Ha-"

"-Harry! What are you doing?" a deep voice proclaimed. The heard him before they saw him. A younger version of Lucius had appeared directly in-between the boy and himself. Cold colbalt blue eyes of ice stared back at them. Shoving the much smaller boy behind him, they both stepped back several feet.

"Good Morning Draco! I was just looking for you!" the blond allowed himself to look over his companion once before returning his attention to the circle of wizards (and witches) in front of him. Severus noticed immediately the difference in their statures. While Harry (as he was called) was tiny almost beyond belief, Draco was well-built although also on a small frame. Not nearly as skinny but he was wearing a standard wizarding robe. He couldn't see everything about him.

Ignoring the boy behind him he spoke directly to the Dark Lord. "I don't know what you're doing here and I do not particularly care. However, you will leave us out of it. I don't even slightly care what your motives may be-"

"They are here to have a raid, Dr-"

Glaring at the raven haired one he addressed him. "That's enough, Harry. Control yourself and your magic." Not a second later the rain had all but ceased and the fog was disappearing. The overcast remained, but in that second Severus had realized that the weather was being caused by the boy. "We will now by our leave. May your times be fortuitous." Once again focusing on Harry he continued and practically growled, "Apparate us out. Now!"

There was a moment of silence amongst the group as the Dark Lord bent down and picked up his wand. "I want their names. Find out who they are. Forget the raid. Go!"

* * *

.

... Review?

.


End file.
